Lucky Item
by neko-chansaysnyaa
Summary: Oha-Asa's lucky items can be very useful too. ;) Midorima x Reader [LEMON]


Midorima is at home alone for a week. His parents had gone to a week-long business trip together. His younger sister on the other hand is on a summer training camp and will not be coming home until the next two weeks.

That's why he is somewhat in a pinch.

Midorima has absolutely no idea about cooking. For the past five days, all he had ever eaten was either instant food or home-delivered fast food and he was gradually getting tired of it.

That gave him the idea of calling [Last Name] up. He knows that she is a good cook but he doesn't want her to have the wrong idea so he contemplated on what to say. He decided to call her after watching Oha-Asa to have "guidance".

Then Midorima sat on the couch while sipping on his coffee, with his full attention in the morning horoscope show.

"Cancers ranks second today~" the voice from the television chirped.

"…They will enjoy a great day today as long as they have today's lucky item. Don't be afraid of doing something you have not done before. Cancer's lucky item today is a _condom_~"

The green-haired man choked on his coffee as his sign's lucky item was announced.

"_What's with today's lucky item, nanodayo?! _He thought.

But he bought one even so.

He was tinkering with his phone, mentally-preparing a script of what to say to [Name].

"_What am I so nervous for? I'll just ask her to come here to cook yet…" _he stared at his trembling hand.

Then he realized why. Just in case she agrees, it will be the first time he will be alone with a girl and not only that, in his own home.

He took a deep breath and pressed the dial button.

She picked up the phone and answered.

"[Last Name]."

"You called Shin-chan! What's up?" she enjoys teasing him with the nickname Takao gave him. She heard a "Tch." on the opposite line.

"Okay okay. Midorima-kun, why did you call?"

"Can you come to my house today?"

"Why do you want me to drop by? Do you miss me?"

"O-Of course not, stupid! Just go here today. I'll be expecting you here in fifteen minutes."

"Hey! Wa—" he hung up on her. [Name] just sighed and started to prepare.

[Name] and the green-haired guy are somewhere in between lovers and friends. Even if Midorima doesn't admit it (being the tsundere he is), he enjoys her company. [Name] as well feels the same way towards him. She finds Midorima's eccentricity and his tsundere-ness very cute. But what she loves about him the most is his hardworking attitude.

After twenty minutes, the green-haired guy heard a doorbell sound.

It was [Name].

"You're late, nanodayo."

"Well, I'm sorry. You called for me unexpectedly. Anyway, what did you make me come here for?"

"[Last Name], you know how to cook right?"

"Yeah…what about it? Ah…could it be you want me to cook for you?"

"What? T-That's no—" Midorima obviously doesn't want to admit that he need someone's help.

"Okay. I get it. Well, let's get started." _He's pretty easy to read, _she thought.

[Name] started to make her way towards the kitchen, following Midorima.

She took notice of the object in the shooter's hand.

"Midorima-kun, why are you carrying something like _that?"_

"It's today's lucky item for Cancers."

"…Is that so?"

[Name] did not even bother to question Midorima anymore.

Midorima can't take his gaze off of [Name] as she was preparing their meal. He can't help but to notice those little things about her: her hair pulled up in a loose bun with few short strands framing her face, the pink apron she's wearing which actually belongs to his little sister suits her small frame well by outlining her tiny waist.

[Name] noticed his stare, making her slightly self-conscious.

"Hey Midorima-kun, do you have some carrots?" she called out, snapping the green-haired guy out of his thoughts.

"It's in the refrigerator."

"Oh. Thanks."

He just continued watching her, his attention fixed in everything she does. He somehow wants to learn how to cook just by watching her.

His mind returned to reality when [Name] suddenly hissed in pain.

"Are you alright, nanodayo?" he asked with an undeniably worried tone.

The [hair color]-haired girl just showed Midorima her bleeding finger. It was accidentally cut by the knife when she was peeling the carrots.

Midorima made her sit in a nearby chair and left quickly to get the first aid kit.

He returned and crouched in front of [Name], gently took hold of her injured hand. He lightly dabbed an antiseptic-soaked cotton ball onto her wound.

"O-Ouch…"

"Just bear with it. I'm cleaning it after all." He said while continuing to apply antiseptic to her cut.

Midorima looked up at the girl and saw that her eyes were tightly shut because of the pain. Without thinking, he gently blew over her finger to slightly relieve the ache.

"Does it hurt anymore, nanodayo?"

[Name] shook her head in response, her cheeks subtly becoming pink as he continued to blow over her wound.

He let go of her hand, and removed a band-aid from its packaging. Then he softly wrapped it around her cut finger.

"T-Thank you, Midorima-kun."

On a whim, he brought her injured hand towards his lips and pressed a soft kiss against it.

"Be careful next time."

"A-Ah…okay."

[Name] went back to continue her work.

Midorima himself doesn't understand why he had done such thing as kissing her finger. Being alone with her somehow makes him act uncharacteristically him.

"Midorima-kun, can you come here for a while?" [Name] called out.

The green-haired guy went to the kitchen where she was cooking.

"Can you try to taste this?"

"I don't really mind, nanodayo." The tall guy walked closer to the shorter girl.

"Be careful. It's hot."

Midorima took a small sip.

"Say, how is it?" [Name] looked up to him with sparkling, anticipating eyes.

"It's…"

"It's?"

"It's…okay."

Midorima's green eyes widened as he saw her reaction. [Name]'s head was hung low, with her eyes staring at the floor. To cut it short, she was sulking and it was his fault.

He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. "It's okay," was not the one he wants to say but it was "It's delicious." He was kind of mad of himself being too embarrassed to express what he truly feels.

"It's…delicious…" he whispered.

"Huh?" [Name] asked because it was too faint that she was not able to hear it well.

"I said it was delicious, nanodayo." Midorima finally said, looking away, trying to hide the obvious blush forming in his face.

[Name]'s face lit up, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Really? I'm so happy you liked it." she said, smiling brightly at him.

Midorima did not know how to react so he opted to adjust his glasses, trying to cover his flushed cheeks in the process.

"It's done. Let's eat, Midorima-kun~"

She set the food on the table then sat opposite Midorima.

"Itadakimasu."

After eating, Midorima brought the dishes to the sink to wash them.

"Do you need help?"

"No. I can manage. Besides, your wound…does it still hurt?"

"Oh this? It's okay now…Umm, Midorima-kun?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"W-What's with you…all of a sudden?"

"Is it so wrong to thank someone who did something good to me?!" Midorima's eyes widened a bit at this.

"What did I do exactly for you to be that grateful to me?"

"A while ago, I was wondering what would I do today but then you suddenly called me up to drop by your place. You don't know how happy I was when you called me. Then when you treated my wound, I felt that you really care for me." [Name] admitted, feeling embarrassed of what she has just said.

"…" Midorima was blushing again.

"_Good thing she can't see my face." _He thought.

"Hey, say something!" she demanded.

"…Thank you too, [Last Name]." The green-haired guy murmured.

"What was that again?"

"Nothing, nanodayo."

[Name] and Midorima spent the whole afternoon talking to each other. This was probably the first time Midorima talked this much. They talked about anything and everything such as books and even basketball strategies. They talked until they felt tired and then took a nap together. Midorima slept on the couch inside his room while [Name] slept on his bed.

"[Last Name]." Midorima tried to wake up the sleeping girl but the latter just mumbled unintelligible things in her sleep.

"[Last Name] wake up, nanodayo." He said, slightly shaking her shoulder.

She finally awakens, groggily rubbing her eyes.

"What is it, Midorima-kun?"

"It's already 6 p.m. Aren't your parents expecting you home by this hour? I'll walk you home."

"…They're probably not. They are so busy with their work that they probably forgot they have a daughter." She muttered bitterly.

"I don't think so. Maybe they just do it to ensure a good future for you."

"Oh really?" she commented sarcastically.

The green-haired guy just sighed.

"If you really don't want to go home, you can stay here but at least call them up and tell them you are to stay in a friend's house."

After giving her mother a ring, she got her permission.

The two then ate dinner together.

"Midorima-kun, thank you for letting me use your bath. You even lent me your shirt."

[Name] greeted the spectacle-wearing guy who was sitting on a stool, reading a book under the light of a lamp. He lifted his gaze from the book to the girl who just entered his room. And just what she has said, the girl was wearing his shirt. It was oversized for her petite frame because it almost reached above her knee. It was also loose in the neck and shoulder area.

The sight makes him feel weird. His heart raced and he starts to feel hot.

"_What on earth am I feeling, nanodayo?" _

He tried to rid himself of those weird feelings and returned his attention on the book he was reading.

But it was useless, all that comes into his mind was [Name]'s image wearing his shirt.

"Hey, what book are you reading?" before he knew it, the girl was already standing behind him, peeking over his shoulder to see the book he was reading. Her hands were on top of his shoulders with her chest slightly brushing against his back, he could feel her breath against his ear and that contact made him feel even more flustered.

"Are you okay, Midorima-kun?" she asked, noticing the tall guy's odd behavior.

"I-I am f-fine, 'nodayo." [Name] raised her brow at this. He certainly did not look okay. He was blushing like an overly ripe tomato and he was sweating too much as if he was in the middle of a basketball game.

"You don't look fine to me though. How about I make you _feel better_…"

[Name] wrapped her arms around Midorima from behind, and then started to rub her hands against his chest moving down to his toned stomach. At the same time, she was pressing kisses on the back of his neck. The green-haired guy gasped.

"Say Midorima-kun, how do you feel now?" she whispered seductively on his ear, and then gently bit his earlobe.

"[L-Last Name] w-what do you think you're—Aah!" Midorima growled as he felt her hand inside his shirt, directly making wonders with his body.

With her every touch, she can feel his every muscle tensing.

Then all of a sudden, she stopped.

[Name] stopped only to move in front of him and sit on his lap. She felt the hard bump forming inside his pants nudging against her thigh. She threw her hands around his neck and pressed their lips together in a kiss.

It was her who initiated the kiss but eventually Midorima responded to her and started kissing her as hard as he can. When they finally pulled away, they were both catching their breath.

She reached her hand and gently touched his cheek then she removed his eyeglasses, setting the spectacles on the table. She paused for a moment to marvel at how handsome Midorima is. She noticed his long lashes and the beautiful green color of his eyes. Her gaze now drifted to his lips. She can't help herself but to touch his lips with hers again.

Her lips left Midorima's and moved to his neck and collar bone.

"[Last Name]…" the green-haired guy moaned.

The young woman just continued trail wet kisses along his warm skin. She now pulled his shirt above his head and threw it haphazardly across the room. Delighted at the sight of his rippling pectoral and abdominal muscles, she began to trace them lightly with her fingers, earning a husky moan from Midorima which sounds like her name.

[Name] got up off of Midorima, and kneeled between his legs. Her hand was right on top of his crotch and gave him a hard squeeze, making him throw back his head in pleasure. She felt that he was already hard and very much ready.

Without wasting time, [Name] unzipped his pants and pulled his hard, lengthy manhood from the confines of his boxers. She squeezed it from its base to its tip, making the green-haired man moan.

"Does it feel good, Midorima-kun?" she teased him by licking his tip.

And then she put his whole length inside her mouth.

Midorima's face overheated at the delightful sensations she is giving him. Her mouth feels wet and hot against his aching erection. Although he cannot see her clearly, the lewd sight of her licking and sucking his manhood made him even harder, if that was even possible.

"[L-Last Name]…I-I…Ahhh…" He came inside her mouth, filling it with his hot and thick semen. [Name] swallowed everything and even licked her lips in satisfaction.

"Hey, Midorima-kun…We're not finished yet~" she tiptoed to return the glasses on the green-haired guy's face.

She led him to the bed and pushed him down with her climbing on top of him.

"I want to feel good too so… touch me…" she purred on his ear.

She had an innocent expression on her face but he knew better. She was "unintentionally" giving him peeks of her cleavage and her thigh was rubbing against his. Her fingers were also tracing patterns against his bare chest. Midorima's self-control began to fall apart when she took off the shirt she was wearing. She also started to lead his hand to touch the smooth skin of her chest.

"…_Don't be afraid of doing something you have not done before~"_

Midorima Shintaro is just a man and at times like this, that kind of temptations makes his libido to surge up. He immediately flipped their positions, making her settle underneath him.

"[Last Name] you lustful woman…" he growled.

The green-haired guy pressed his lips against [Name]'s. He licked and bit on her lower lip, asking for permission which she eventually granted. Their tongues fought for dominance but Midorima easily won. After a few more moments, he pulled away but a string of saliva still connected them.

He slipped the straps of her bra off her shoulders and started to press kisses along her skin. Then he unclasped her bra and dropped it down the bed. He nuzzled the soft flesh of her breasts.

"Ahhh…Midorima-kun…" she whimpered, burying her slim fingers through his soft, green hair.

As he continued his ministrations on her, he can feel himself hard again. Because of that discomfort, he pulled his pants and boxers down and with [Name]'s assistance, removed them from his lower half. He also pulled her sopping wet panties down her thighs.

"Are you ready, nanodayo?"

"Umm…Midorima-kun…let's use your _lucky item_…"

[Name] opened the foil packaging and unravelled the rubber on Midorima's hard manhood using her mouth.

He stared deeply into her [color] eyes. As if understanding what he wanted to say, [Name] softly nodded.

He gently cupped her cheek, and aligned his manhood on her entrance and plunged it inside.

"It-It hurts Midorima-kun!" [Name] screamed in pain, tears accumulate in her eyes, giving them a glassy quality.

"Bear with it, nanodayo. Based from what I have read, most women experience pain in their first time." He breathed while thrusting in and out of her.

He continued to thrust in and out of her, reaching even deeper and deeper in her inner walls. He had hit her g-spot several times which sent delightful waves of pleasure along her nerves. She could only scratch her nails against his back to anchor her from being lost in this euphoria.

With that last thrust, she arched her back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her walls squeezed his member even harder than before. Midorima felt this sudden tightness around him and let out a breathy moan of her name. His member convulsed inside her, and let out his release which overflowed mixing with her juices and flowed down her milky thighs.

He pulled out his member out of her opening and removed the condom, hurling it inside the small trash can near his study table (which was way opposite his bed).

He glanced at [Name] who was beside him. She was still catching her breath after the intimate contact with him. He ran his fingers along her soft [color] hair. She looked up at him in response, reaching her hand to cup his cheek.

"Oha-Asa's lucky items can be very handy at times. Right, Midorima-kun~" a small smile just formed on the shooter's lips.

[Name] shuffled closer to him, pressing her face against his chest. She enjoyed his warmth and the relaxing beat of his heart.

"Ne…can I call you Shintaro-kun?" the girl mumbled against his chest.

"…I don't really mind, 'nodayo."

"Then…good night Shintaro-kun."

"Good night, [Name]."


End file.
